Pięc Kaw Sherlocka
by toootie
Summary: …i jedna dla Johna. PODSUMOWANIE: Podczas zagranicznej sprawy, rozwiązywanej wspólnie ze swoim bloggerem i przyjacielem, Sherlock stwierdza, że myśli, które łatwo uciszał pośród rozrywek Londynu, nagle stają się coraz trudniejsze do zignorowania… Slash. Tłumaczenie.


**Oryginalny tytuł:** Five Times Sherlock Had Coffee

**Autor:** verityburns

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania**: s/7533655/1/Five-Times-Sherlock-Had-Coffee

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest

**PIĘĆ KAW SHERLOCKA**

**Poniedziałek**

-Nie rozumiem, co ja tu właściwie robię. Znam tylko dwa zdania po niemiecku i nawet nie mogłem wziąć swojej broni. Jestem całkiem bezużyteczny.-powiedział John, gdy szli, przez zatłoczone ulice, na pierwszy tego dnia wywiad. Sherlock westchnął. Odwieczna potrzeba Johna, by czuć się potrzebnym była naprawdę… godna pożałowania. -Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy przydadzą się wskazówki, jak dojść do następnego baru.-stwierdził, pozwalając sobie na malutki uśmieszek, kiedy John parsknął drwiąco:

-Zapomnij o barze- to, czego naprawdę potrzebujemy, to filiżanka porządnej herbaty. Te pomyje w hotelu są po prostu…- otrząsnął się z obrzydzenia.

-Mamy robotę do zrobienia, John- Sherlock odpowiedział, zmieniając kierunek marszu.-Herbata jest trywialna i nieistotna dla sprawy. John (wzdychając z rezygnacją) szedł dalej naprzód, z pochyloną głową, więc Sherlock wpadł na niego, skręcając.

-Przepraszam.-John wymruczał automatycznie. Detektyw przewrócił oczami, aczkolwiek tym razem gest ten został przeoczony; jego towarzysz właśnie obserwował z nadzieją wielki budynek, przed którego wejściem stali.

-No dobra. -Sherlock ustąpił, ze spojrzeniem wyrażającym anielską cierpliwość.

Został na zewnątrz budynku, patrząc przez okno, jak John kupuje kawę zamiast herbaty, a później dodaje do swojego zamówienia jakieś ciastka, którymi bez wątpienia spróbuje się podzielić. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i starszego, niż w rzeczywistości. Podczas Bożego Narodzenia Harry zdwoiła wysiłki, żeby zapić się na śmierć, co znów uwikłało Johna w jej nieustający kryzys. Teraz, prawie trzy miesiące później, sytuacja Harry wydawała się bardziej stabilna, ale poprawa nastąpiła zbyt późno, by uratować ostatni związek Johna przed nagłym zakończeniem. Kolejny raz dostał kosza z powodu swojego lekceważenia potrzeb partnerki.

-John potrzebuje przerwy. -poradziła pani Hudson, kiedy Sherlock zasięgał jej opinii w sprawie pomocy dla przyjaciela. -Całkowitej zmiany otoczenia.

Na szczęście sprawa dotycząca szpiegostwa przemysłowego w Niemczech pojawiła się następnego dnia.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, kiedy John zaczął rozmawiać z kobietą stojąca z nim w kolejce i wysłał mu SMSa: "pospiesz się". A dopiero co John dał sobie spokój z ostatnią idiotką! Zresztą, nie mieli teraz czasu na to, żeby używał tego drugiego zdania, które znał po niemiecku.

**Wtorek**

-Ta sprawa nie jest dla ciebie tak nęcąca, jak filiżanka herbaty o poranku*.

-Próbujesz wysyłać sygnały podprogowe?- zapytał Sherlock.-Nie martw się, wystarczy nam czasu na twoją herbatę.

-Znów Starbucks? -John zasugerował z nadzieją. -Tamta muffina była dobra.

-Skarżyłeś się, że ci ją prawie zjadłem.

-A zatem była naprawdę bardzo dobra. –John zadecydował i uśmiechnął się nieco promienniej, niż ostatnimi czasy.

"Harriet Watson nie jest warta swojego brata" pomyślał Sherlock, gdy szli już razem. To nie była nowa myśl, ale tym razem rozwinął ją nieco, zastanawiając się, jakby jej poszło z Mycroftem, a uśmiech drgał mu w kąciku ust. To była zabawna fantazja: tych dwoje zasługiwało na siebie nawzajem, a ich związek dałby mu i Johnowi czas, żeby… Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, a jego myśli utknęły w miejscu. Jakaś część jego mózgu spłoszyła się na myśl o Johnie w roli brata, więc szybko wyrzucił całą tę sprawę z głowy. Kiedy dotarli do miejsca przeznaczenia, pchnął drzwi wejściowe, czekając aż John przez nie przejdzie.

-Jeśli kupię ci muffinę- całą tylko dla ciebie- zjesz ją? -zapytał John, kiedy stanęli na początku kolejki i natychmiast sam sobie odpowiedział na pytanie: -Oczywiście, że nie. Co ja sobie w ogóle myślę? Poproszę tylko jedną.- wystawił jeden palec do baristy, podczas gdy Sherlock płacił. Młody człowiek za ladą, uśmiechający się do tej pory miło, nagle spoważniał, a w następnej chwili jego twarz rozpłynęła się w zupełnie innego rodzaju uśmiechu. „Jego dziewczyna przyszła" wydedukował Sherlock, niecierpliwie powiewając mu przed nosem banknotami.

- Entschuldigen Sie bitte. -barista przeprosił, rumieniec zabarwił mu policzki. Uśmiechnął się znów, przepraszająco tym razem, i zajął kompletowaniem ich zamówieniem, ale cały czas zerkał ponad ich ramionami. W końcu nawet John się zorientował i odwrócił.

-O, witam ponownie! - wykrzyknął, ale Sherlock szybko odciągnął go w stronę pustego stolika w kącie sali; zanim kobieta miała szansę zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko odpowiedzieć na to pozdrowienie. Zaufajcie Johnowi, zawsze znajdzie kogoś do rozmowy po angielsku; nawet Niemcy nie są wystarczająco daleko.

-Musi tu być gdzieś jakiś inny hotel.-John zaczął, usiłując równocześnie przedzielić muffina mieszadełkiem do kawy. -Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby wszystkie były wypełnione z powodu tych targów książki, jakkolwiek duże by nie były… gdzieś musi być miejsce z dwoma wolnymi pokojami.

Sherlock pomachał dłonią niecierpliwie.

-Nie będę marnował czasu ani na łażenie w kółko, ani na przeprowadzkę. -powiedział stanowczo. -O co ci chodzi? Byłeś w wojsku, na litość boską; mieszkanie z kimś w pokoju nie powinno być dla ciebie takim problemem.

-Nie chodzi o pokój, ale o łóżko. -John wymruczał pod nosem.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Celowo zarezerwował podwójny pokój, by mieć oko na przyjaciela, nie chcąc, żeby wychodził wieczorami topić smutki w alkoholu albo wplątał się w jakiś głupi romans. Fakt, że w rezerwacji przeoczono jego zastrzeżenie o dwóch pojedynczych łóżkach, przyjął z czymś w rodzaju szoku, ale bezczelnie udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku.

-Dobra. Będę spał na krześle, jeśli jestem taki nie do przyjęcia. -obraził się, rozsiadł wygodnie i założył ręce jedna na drugą.- Naprawdę, John, nie mam pojęcia, czemu zrobiłeś się nagle taki wybredny w sprawie towarzystwa w łóżku- jak na razie dowody wskazywałyby na coś dokładnie przeciwnego.

John westchnął.

- W żadnym razie nie jestem aż tak rozwiązły, jak myślisz. -oświadczył, raczej zabawnie, ponieważ Sherlock mógł z łatwością policzyć wszystkie stosunki seksualne, jakie doktor odbył na przestrzeni ostatnich czternastu miesięcy. - Ale to zupełnie coś innego. Wiem, że nie jesteś zainteresowany związkami i tego typu rzeczami…

-Oczywiście.

-Właśnie.- John przytaknął. -Ale uwierz mi- to trochę dziwne spać z kimś, z kim właściwie nie śpisz.

Sherlock prychnął:-Z pewnością potrafisz odróżnić dzielenie się łóżkiem ze względu na potrzeby chwili, od spania z kimś ze względu na przyjemność fizyczną?

-Tak, potrafię. Ale nie jestem pewny, czy twoje ciało nadaje na tych samych falach, co twój umysł.- John zamknął usta raptownie i rozejrzał się dookoła, jego oczy podążały za baristą, który przechadzał się dookoła, ścierając zwolnione stoliki.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Nic. - John potrząsnął głową. -Zapomnij o tym. Albo skasuj to. Jak chcesz. Nie miałem nic na myśli. To nic nie znaczy.

-Co nic nie znaczy?

John wiercił się na krześle.

-Słuchaj, nie jesteś zainteresowany, więc to nie ma znaczenia. Dlatego, jeśli jesteś trochę bardziej… uczuciowy, kiedy śpisz, to nic nie znaczy. Rozumiem to.

-Uczuciowy?- Sherlock mógł usłyszeć niesmak w swoim głosie.

John zaszurał krzesłem odsuwając je gwałtownie do tyłu i wstając.

- Przepraszam.- powiedział sztywno, zanim zwrócił się w kierunku toalet.

Sherlock odprowadził go wzrokiem, rozważając jego słowa. Leniwie zauważył, że barista zatrzymał się właśnie i rozmawia z kobietą, która przyciągnęła uwagę Johna. A zatem to nie jest jego dziewczyna, aczkolwiek wyraźnie chciałby, żeby nią została. Sherlock zapragnął nagle, żeby tamten zrobił krok naprzód i zaprosił ją na randkę, zanim John go wyprzedzi. Odwrócił głowę, słysząc znajome kroki za sobą.

-Gotowy do wyjścia?

**Środa**

-Dlaczego nie weźmiesz sobie całego muffina, tylko dla siebie, zamiast zjadać co rano większość mojego?- burknął John.

-Gdybyś naprawdę tego chciał, zamówiłbyś czekoladowego, ale ty kupujesz jagodowe, bo wiesz, że je lubię. -powiedział Sherlock, marszcząc brwi i zaskakując samego siebie. Zwykle nie werbalizował posiadanej wiedzy na temat tego, ile razy i jak bardzo John przedkłada jego dobro nad własne.

John zauważył jego wyraz twarzy.

-Jesteś nieobecny duchem bo jesteś zmęczony. -obwieścił. -To dlatego, ze nie spałeś całą noc… i nie udawaj, że to przez rozwiązywanie sprawy, bo ledwo się nią interesujesz i zdecydowanie nie jest dla ciebie wyzwaniem. Nie wiem w ogóle, czemu ją wziąłeś.

-Często jestem na nogach przez całą noc. -Sherlock zaczął się bronić. -A ty zawsze powtarzasz, że byłoby miło, gdybym od czasu do czasu wziął sprawę, na której można zarobić.

John spojrzał na niego spokojnie, potem pochylił się do przodu i położył ręce na stole.

-Sherlock, ja…

-Przestań.

-Nie, mam zamiar…-John nalegał.-Bo ignorowaliśmy to przez miesiące, a teraz już nie jest dobrze między nami, prawda? Czujesz się niezręcznie, a nie ma potrzeby. Myślę, że nadszedł już czas.

Sherlock odwrócił twarz w kierunku okna. Coraz ciężej było ignorować ciągłe kpiny i komentarze ludzi dookoła, przekonanych, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy on i John będą w związku… tak, jakby to było nieuniknione. Jeśli John stwierdził to samo, to Sherlock nie wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzi.

-Twój brat to wścibski drań, pani Hudson to nieuleczalna romantyczka, a uwagi Lestrade'a stają się za każdym razem coraz mniej subtelne - a subtelność nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną.-John zaczął.- Wszyscy próbują cię popchnąć w kierunku w którym nie chcesz iść… w rezultacie nie śpisz całą noc, bo boisz się, że źle odbiorę to, że przytulisz się do mnie, podczas snu.

Nos Sherlocka drgnął na dźwięk słowa "przytulić", a on sam rzucił spojrzeniem przez stół, ale John patrzył w dół, lekko zaróżowiony na policzkach.

-Nie pomaga także i to, że prawdopodobnie wysyłam ci mieszane sygnały.- potarł dłonią czoło.-Prawda jest taka… no cóż, prawda jest taka, że myślę o tobie czasem w ten sposób, nic na to nie poradzę.

Sherlock czuł, jak mocno dudni mu serce, gdy usłyszał to wyznanie, nawet jeśli wydedukował je dawno temu. Usłyszeć coś wypowiedziane głośno, a wiedzieć- to dwie różne rzeczy. Bardzo trudno było mu powstrzymać się od rozmyślania o tym, co dokładnie John miał na myśli mówiąc „ ten sposób".

-Ale to nie znaczy, że jestem nieszczęśliwy, albo że wywieram na ciebie presję, ponieważ nigdy tego nie zrobię. -John kontynuował szybko, unosząc głowę i utrzymując spojrzenie Sherlocka.-Jesteś moim przyjacielem, a to dla mnie najważniejsza rzecz na świecie. Jeśli chodzi o coś więcej, jesteś jak…-zamilkł, ewidentnie szukając porównania.- Jak Lamborghini.

Brwi Sherlocka powędrowały do góry, a John uśmiechnął się żałośnie.

-Coś wspaniałego, co mogę podziwiać i tak, czasem nawet pożądać…-jego rumieniec stał się bardziej widoczny. -Ale co jest poza moim zasięgiem. Po prostu kolejna rzecz, której nie mogę mieć.-wzruszył ramionami. -Ale ty nigdy mnie nie oszukiwałeś, wyjaśniłeś swoje stanowisko na początku, a ja całkowicie akceptuję to, co czujesz i czego nie czujesz. Wróćmy więc do czasów, kiedy ignorowaliśmy, co myślą inni… proszę, nie pozwólmy zepsuć naszej przyjaźni ludziom, którzy mają w tym interes. Gdyby im się udało, nigdy bym im nie wybaczył**.**

Sherlock czekał na falę ulgi, którą powinien poczuć, gdy usłyszał słowa Johna, ale zabrało mu to trochę czasu.

-Pożądasz samochodów?

-O Boże- John jęknął.-To tylko takie wyrażenie. Nie oznacza, że chcę seksu z pojazdami mechanicznymi.

-Ale chcesz z…-Sherlock umilkł, czując się zagubiony.

-Przyniosę ci dolewkę, chcesz?-zaoferował John, sięgając po jego filiżankę nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Zostawił Sherlocka siedzącego na miejscu, z głową zablokowaną dziwnymi myślami i wyobrażeniami, które normalnie tłumił, zanim dosięgły powierzchni.

Jego oczy omiatały przestrzeń, zwężając się, kiedy napotkały te samą kobietę, która była tu dwa dni temu… czy ona nie ma już gdzie chodzić? Podążył za jej spojrzeniem, które wydawało się skierowane na Johna i poczuł natychmiastową chęć wstania i zasłonięcia jej widoku. Potarł twarz i skoncentrował się trochę bardziej. Wtedy stwierdził, że kobieta nie patrzy w rzeczywistości na Johna, ale raczej obserwuje baristę, pracującego za ladą.

Sherlock odprężył się trochę, ale potem znów zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się nad tą dwójką- ona była zainteresowana nim, a on nią, a mimo to wciąż nie byli parą. Westchnął. Związki były bardzo kłopotliwe, wiedział o tym cały czas i dlatego związek był ostatnią rzeczą na świecie, jakiej by chciał. Fakt, że John jest zadowolony będąc tylko jego przyjacielem, był bardzo dobrą nowiną. Teraz mógł być pewien, ze John nie będzie nalegał, warczał na niego, nigdy nie powie: "Dosyć!" i po prostu nie przyciśnie go do ściany… albo do drzwi… albo drzewa… albo do stołu… nic takiego się nie wydarzy. Sherlock mógł się przestać martwić takimi scenariuszami i wyrzucić je z głowy. Nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał tracić czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym, co mogłoby się zdarzyć, gdyby John zrobił… którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy. Po prostu będą sobie żyć tak, jak dotychczas. To najlepsze możliwe rozwiązanie. Sherlock odczuwał ulgę. Był szczęśliwy. Był absolutnie zachwycony. Definitywnie.

**Czwartek**

Był jasny, mroźny poranek gdy Sherlock i John szli znajomą trasą. Sherlock patrzył na towarzysza, który prawie truchtał, żeby za nim nadążyć, a ten dziarski krok dodawał koloru jego policzkom. Wyglądał na zadowolonego i bardziej zrelaksowanego, niż ostatnio. Ewidentnie zabranie się za tą monotonną sprawę było dobrym wyjś Johna były bardziej jasne tego poranka, bardziej niebieskie, bardziej… Sherlock zatrzymał tok rozumowania gwałtownie. To zaczynało być śmieszne.

Kiedy dotarli do Starbucksa, detektyw zajął się szukaniem wolnych siedzeń, zostawiając przyjacielowi złożenie zamówienia. Znajomy barista dziś również był w pracy. Czyścił niedawno zwolnione stoliki, a kiedy podszedł bliżej, nagle wzbudził ciekawość Sherlocka:

-Dlaczego jeszcze nie poprosiłeś o to, czego chcesz?-zapytał go po niemiecku. Młody człowiek wyglądał na zaskoczonego. -Dziewczyna. -wyjaśnił mu cierpliwie. -Lubisz ją, ona ciebie. Czemu nic z tym nie zrobisz?

-Ja…Errr…

Sherlock zdecydował, że właściwie, to nie chce nic wiedzieć. Zresztą, odkąd w ogóle zaczęły go interesować takie rzeczy? Machnął ręką.

-Nieważne.-osunął się gwałtownie na swoje krzesło, marszcząc czoło poważnie.

Miejsce było zatłoczone, ale nikt się do niego nie dosiadł, dopóki nie pojawił się John, balansując tacą z napojami i, tym razem, dwoma mufinami.

-Nie jestem głodny. -zadeklarował Sherlock, bez wdzięczności.

-A ja tak.-John umieścił kawę i jagodową mufinę przed towarzyszem, czekoladową zatrzymując dla siebie. Postawił talerz na stole i pomieszał swoją herbatę, a na jego twarzy zagościła mina: "jestem niewrażliwy na twoje humory". Miał na sobie dziś mniej, niż zazwyczaj, dziwaczny sweter, w głębokim odcieniu błękitu, który naprawdę pasował do… Sherlock jęknął i rozejrzał się dookoła. Napotkał zdziwione spojrzenie baristy i jęknął ponownie.

Aczkolwiek wczoraj uspokoił Johna, idąc wieczorem do wspólnego łóżka, właściwie przez całą noc nie zasnął, z obawy przed „byciem emocjonalnym". Lęk ten utrzymywał go, dosłownie i w przenośni, na krawędzi, ponieważ Sherlock leżał tak daleko od ciepła Johna, jak tylko pozwalał mu materac. Teraz był zmęczony, a jego piękna klarowność umysłu była zagrożona przez emocje, które uparcie odmawiały pozostania pod powierzchnią, gdzie było ich miejsce. Wydawały się także odporne na wszystkie próby wykasowania ich. Może był na coś chory?

Sięgnął po swoje ciastko i zaczął je kruszyć z roztargnieniem. Jeśli się teraz przyzna do kiepskiego samopoczucia, jego prywatny doktor może chcieć go zbadać, co wydawało się złym pomysłem, gdy nie do końca był sobą. Może chodzi o to, że był poza domem? Tak zwana „sprawa" ledwo rozpraszała nudę, co powodowało, że był bardziej skoncentrowany na Johnie, szczególnie przez ostatnie miesiące. To było właściwie zrozumiałe- przyjaciel przechodził trudny okres. Przypuszczał, że to zupełnie naturalne, ale nie miał innej relacji, z którą mógłby porównać tę z doktorem.

-Nie głodny, co?-słowa Johna ściągnęły go na ziemię i Sherlock spojrzał w dół. Zobaczył jak ostatni kawałek czekoladowego muffina prawie dotyka jego własnych ust. Zagapił się na ten kawałek, a potem na Johna i znów na ciastko, które zostawiło ślad czekolady na palcu. Powoli odsunął ciastko od ust i wyciągnął je w stronę Johna. Przytrzymał je przy ustach przyjaciela, aż tamten je uchylił, a rumieniec ogarnął jego szyję. Sherlock ujrzał czubek języka i trzymając słodką wymówkę w palcach, gotów był wepchnąć ją między jego wargi… Zastanawiał się przy tym, jakie to będzie uczucie, kiedy John zliże czekoladę z jego skóry, ale wtedy doktor nagle cofnął się na krześle.

-Możesz już dokończyć tę muffinę. I tak upaćkałeś nią całą rękę.

Sherlock upuścił ciastko na talerzyk i starał się nie zauważać, jak szybko bije jego serce, ani tego, że oddech Johna sugeruje, że właśnie przebiegł sto jardów.

-Kupię ci coś w zamian.-powiedział gwałtownie i był już w połowie drogi przez salę, gdy dobiegły go słowa Johna: „Nie ma potrzeby".

Kupował muffinę, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym. Jakiś głos wyrwał go z tego stanu.

-Pracuję w kawiarni.

Spojrzał w górę. To musiał być najbardziej wszechobecny barista w historii ludzkości. To, albo umyślnie wybierał obsługiwanie Sherlocka, co nie wydawało się prawdopodobne.

-Czy ogłaszanie oczywistości osiągnęło jakiś nowy poziom na moją cześć, czy jest to opóźniona odpowiedź na wcześniejsze pytanie? -zapytał.

Młody człowiek wzruszył ramionami, najwyraźniej wyczerpał już swój zasób inicjatywy na ten dzień. Sherlock spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

-Ona jest poza twoją ligą. -ogłosił. -Albo ty tak uważasz. -przypomniał sobie jak dziewczyna wygląda. Choć raz nie było jej w pobliżu**. **-Uniwersytet, zaraz po liceum. -to wynikało z jej książek. -Popularna, ma dużo przyjaciół. -osądził po jej uderzająco szybkim nawiązaniu rozmowy z Johnem. Spojrzał na baristę, który wzruszył ramionami ponownie. -Piękna rzecz, której nie możesz mieć. -Sherlock wyszeptał niemal do samego siebie. Zmrużył oczy. -Boisz się.

Młody człowiek wyprostował ramiona i powiedział: -Zrobię coś, jeśli ty też coś zrobisz. -wskazał spojrzeniem ponad ramionami Sherlocka, a potem nagle zniknął. Inny barista zajął jego miejsce przy ladzie.

-O co mu chodziło? -zapytał John. -Nie możesz łazić dookoła, być niegrzecznym po niemiecku i oczekiwać ode mnie, że to zauważę; ponieważ nie mówię w tym języku.

Sherlock odwrócił się powoli do przyjaciela, który przyniósł już ich napoje i był gotów do wyjścia. Najprawdopodobniej martwił się, że Sherlock zostanie zaraz wyrzucony, skoro zostawił go na tak długo samopas.

-To nic. Nic szczególnego.

Może powinni wrócić do domu? Sherlock zarezerwował pokój do soboty, ale całe to doświadczenie było większym wyzwaniem, niż przypuszczał. Widocznie nie pasowało mu życie w tak dużej bliskości z przyjacielem; to zakłócało jego myślenie. Spojrzał na Johna, który wciąż wyglądał na bardziej zmęczonego, niż powinien. Dalej widać było ślady porażki w tym, jak trzymał ramiona. "Kompromis" zdecydował Sherlock. Jeszcze jeden dzień; jeszcze jedna noc nie pozwalania sobie na sen, powstrzymania tych anormalnych uczuć. Tylko jedna noc. Mógł to zrobić…

**Piątek**

-Przepraszam.

John westchnął i dmuchnął na swoją herbatę, żeby ja ochłodzić.

-Sherlock, nie musisz przepraszać… Jak powiedziałem, to całkiem normalne.

Dzisiaj Sherlock dźgał dziko muffinę mieszadełkiem do napojów.

-Nie dla mnie.

-Załapałem to, wnioskując z twojej wcześniejszej reakcji. Zrozumiałem też, że mieliśmy o tym nie wspominać, bazując na obszernym nie- wspominaniu o całej sprawie, trwającym odkąd wstałeś z łóżka.-Sherlock wzdrygnął się na dźwięk słowa „łóżko". -Przepraszam, ale tak serio, nie martw się tak bardzo. Prawdopodobnie to i tak moja wina, rąbnąłem ci kołdrę. Musiało ci być zimno w nocy.

-Więc, żeby się rozgrzać, próbowałem się w ciebie wcisnąć? Nie jestem sprzętem domowym.

John wciągnął nosem swoją herbatę i Sherlock zesztywniał.

-Transport. Tylko mózg się liczy-reszta jest tylko… -zamachał rękami. -…przeszkodą.

-No cóż, to, co dzieje się w twoim mózgu jest dla większości z nas wielką tajemnicą. Ale najwyraźniej dla ciebie też. -John zmarszczył czoło. -Sherlock, co się z tobą stało w tym tygodniu? Myślałem, że sprawy staną się prostsze, od kiedy je wyjaśnimy, ponieważ martwiłem się przez chwilę, że mogło cię zemdlić z powodu insynuacji brata i całej tej reszty, więc zdecydowałeś, że życie w pojedynkę jest prostsze.

-Zwariowałeś?- Sherlock gapił się na niego tak, że doktor wzruszył ramionami.

-Na początku wyglądało na to, że tylko się ode mnie odsuwasz, ale przez ostatnie parę miesięcy byłeś szczególnie drażliwy w tych sprawach i nie chciałeś zdradzić, jak się z tym czujesz. Nie rozumiałem, co się zmieniło i dalej nie rozumiem. Myślałem, że jeśli ja wyjaśnię, że nie oczekuję niczego, będziesz zadowolony…

-Ja też…-mruknął Sherlock.

-Co? -John zmarszczył się ze zdziwienia, ale potem zaczął na nowo.

-OK. To, co robisz przez sen prawdopodobnie nic nie znaczy- mogłeś na przykład śnić o kodzie nie do złamania. Ale potem była ta sprawa z muffiną… co to w ogóle było? Nie rozumiem.

-Ja też nie!

John popatrzył zaskoczony, a Sherlock odwrócił głowę, jego spojrzenie wędrowało po sali pełnej zwykłych, normalnych ludzi, zatrzymując się w końcu na bariście i jego dziewczynie, stojących obok siebie przy barze. Dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów powietrza; ich uczucia były tak oczywiste dla wszystkich, poza nimi samymi… czy to było to, co ludzie widzieli, gdy patrzyli na niego i Johna? Ignorował aluzje i insynuacje Mycrofta, Lestrade'a i innych, zakładając, że to żałosna próba zadrwienia z ich przyjaźni. Ale jeśli nawet ten młody facet, który ich w ogóle nie znał, doszedł do tego samego wniosku, to co to mówi o ich relacji?

-Myślę, ze właśnie zamordowałeś muffinę.-Sherlock obrócił głowę z powrotem, by zobaczyć jak John patrzy smutno na ciastko, z którego został żałosny kopczyk okruchów na talerzu. Opuścił mieszadełko.

-Wiesz, ile razy unikałem romantycznego związku? - zapytał. -Słabość na jaką cię naraża, jakimi śmiesznymi i wrażliwymi czyni ludzi… I ja, miałbym stać się ofiarą czegoś takiego- sam pomysł jest po prostu absurdalny.

John otworzył szeroko oczy.

-Sherlock, czy ty właśnie mówisz?..

-Nic nie mówię.

-A brzmisz, jakbyś mówił.

Sherlock zacisnął wargi tak, że utworzyły wąską linię. Te wszystkie uczucia, takie podstępne, niezauważenie wpełzające w jego życie, oplatające jego umysł, jak powój.

-A może czujesz tylko coś w rodzaju bliskiej przyjaźni? -John zasugerował ostrożnie. -Miałeś kiedykolwiek jakikolwiek romantyczny związek?

-Z pewnością nie. -Sherlock odciął się, czując niejasne mdłości, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak go w przeszłości podrywano. A potem spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela i mdłości zniknęły. Owszem, czuł coś dziwnego w brzuchu, ale nie było to całkiem nieprzyjemne.

-Kiedy rozwiązałeś sprawę? -John zapytał nagle, z jednym ze swoich okazjonalnych przeczuć. Sherlock westchnął.

-W poniedziałek. -wzruszył ramionami. -Była żałośnie oczywista.

-Więc ciągnąłeś to cały tydzień, tylko po to, żeby… co? Dać mi wakacje? Musiałeś być znudzony do obłędu. -John wpatrywał się w niego, szereg emocji przemknęło przez jego twarz. -Naprawdę się o mnie troszczysz!

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

-Oczywiście, że o ciebie dbam. -odciął się. -Idiota. Co do tego nigdy nie było wątpliwości. –rozejrzał się dookoła. -Ja po prostu nie wiem… -ucichł, a potem pozwolił, by ich spojrzenia się spotkały. -Nie wiem, co się dzieje z moim umysłem… możliwe, ze jestem „poza" tym wszystkim, jak sugerowałeś, ale nigdy się tobą nie znudziłem.

-Sherlock.- głos Johna uwiązł mu w gardle i doktor pozostał cicho dłuższą chwilę.

-Bez wątpienie najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie zostawić to wszystko i wrócić do Londynu.-zasugerował w końcu Sherlock. -Sprawy są prostsze w domu. Możemy tam wrócić do normalności.

-Żartujesz?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

-Przepraszam, ale naprawdę nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie siebie w żadnym z rodzajów związku. Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, wiesz najlepiej, jak trudno ze mną wytrzymać. Możesz sobie wyobrazić o ile będę gorszy, kiedy ktoś będzie wymagał ode mnie więcej?

-Nie uważam, żebyś był trudny do zniesienia.

Sherlock uniósł brew.

-Naprawdę tak myślę. –zapewnił John. -Z pewnością bywasz czasami trudny, ale nie chciałbym mieszkać z nikim innym. Myślałem, że to zauważyłeś?

-Zauważyłem, że jesteś nadzwyczajnie tolerancyjny.

-Na pewno nie. Jestem tolerancyjny dla ciebie, ponieważ dajesz mi bardzo dużo. -doktor uśmiechnął się nagle i ten uśmiech był zupełnie inny, niż wszystkie inne kiedykolwiek skierowane do Sherlocka.

-Wyobraź sobie o ile bardziej mógłbym być wyrozumiały, gdybyś mi dawał…

-John!

John wyszczerzył się, ale szybko jego twarz spoważniała.

-Nie możesz wymachiwać mi przed nosem kluczykami, a potem je zabrać. -sprzeciwił się.

-Czy znów wróciliśmy do tego tematu, w którym jestem samochodem?

**-**Lamborgini to nie tylko auto! -John zmarszczył się na chwilkę, a potem rozpogodził. -Jazda testowa.

Teraz nadeszła kolej na Sherlocka, żeby się zmarszczyć.

-Nie wiem, czy chce żebyś mi to wyjaśniał…

John spojrzał na niego.

-Podobam ci się? Tak seksualnie?

-Ja…-Sherlock był zaskoczony. -Tak. -przyznał w końcu. Świadomość tych uczuć była niewiarygodnie dziwaczna. -Ale ja…

John podniósł dłoń, a Sherlock się podporządkował, co ponownie go zaskoczyło.

-A co dokładnie to oznacza w Sherlo-świecie? Czy mówimy o przytulaniu na sofie… czy też widzisz mnie w swoim łóżku, zdzierającego z ciebie te ładne ciuchy, badającego to, co masz pod spodem? Myślisz czasem o nas, nagich, razem, skóra przy skórze? -pochylił się nad stołem, jego głos był niski.-Chcesz, żebym cię pieprzył? -jego oczy przeszukiwały twarz Sherlocka, bez wątpienia szukając na niej wszystkich oznak podniecenia, których obecności Sherlock był całkowicie i beznadziejnie świadom.

Czy to był John? Jego uprzejmy, dbający, troszczący się John?

Zesztywniał na krześle.

-Nie kłopocz się z odpowiedzią. -powiedział John. Cofnął się i założył ręce jedna na drugą. -Dobrze. Kiedy zaplanowałeś wyjazd?

-Masz na myśli Niemcy?-Sherlock był zdezorientowany.

-Oczywiście, że nie mam na myśli Starbucksa. Tak, chodzi o Niemcy. Nawiasem mówiąc, od tej pory masz mnie informować o swoich planach.

Sherlock próbował zebrać się w garść, w umyśle ciągle wirowały mu obrazy, które przyjaciel niespodziewanie tam wcisnął. Wciągnął do płuc powietrze, żeby się uspokoić i powiedział:.

-Mam zamiar skończyć sprawę: ogłosić nazwisko sprawcy, domknąć wszystkie wątki; wrócić do hotelu późnym popołudniem, wymeldować się wcześniej i jechać do domu.

-Więc pokój jest zarezerwowany do jutra?

Sherlock przytaknął.

-Myślę, że możemy zostać.

Sherlock zaczął protestować, ale John szybko go uciszył.

-Jeszcze jedna noc. To jest nasza „przerwa", daleko od domu. Eksperyment. Nie można przecież podjąć decyzji, bez znajomości wszystkich faktów, prawda?

John sięgnął i złapał nadgarstek Sherlocka, pogłaskał palcem delikatne żyły po jego wewnętrznej stronie. Potem wsunął palce pod rękaw jego koszuli i Sherlock popatrzył z niedowierzaniem. John właśnie dotyka jego ramienia… a detektyw odczuwa ten dotyk jako coś, czego nigdy nie doświadczał. Uniósł wzrok i to nadal był jego John, ale jego nowa strona. Strona, której Sherlock nigdy nie widział, nigdy nie poznał.

-Jedna noc, Sherlocku. Jutro wyjedziemy do domu i będziesz mógł to wykasować z pamięci, jeśli zechcesz. Będziemy mogli wrócić do tego, co mieliśmy zawsze- nic się nie musi zmienić, jeśli nie chcesz. Ale dzisiejszy wieczór? Chcę ci pokazać, co stracisz. -jego uśmieszek był pozornie pewny siebie, ale Sherlock zobaczył w nim nadzieję.

-Zgadzasz się?

Odpowiedź zajęła mu chwilę, a jego głos nie brzmiał znajomo, nawet dla niego samego.

-Tak.

**Sobota**

-John, musimy wstawać.

-Hmmm?...

Sherlock spojrzał na rękę, która bezwładnie leżała w poprzek jego klatki piersiowej, a potem przekręcił głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się badawczo tej części twarzy kochanka, którą mógł zobaczyć ze swojej obecnej pozycji.

-Musimy wychodzić, John. Musisz się ruszyć…

Doktor przeciągnął się i przesunął rękę, żeby objąć kark Sherlocka i przyciągnąć go bliżej, a potem zarzucił swoje udo na jego udo.

-Nie o to mi chodziło. –Sherlock dokonał tej wnikliwej obserwacji, czując się całkowicie przyszpilony do łóżka. Co samo w sobie nie było takie złe.

-Poranne Przytulanki. -John wymruczał w jego ramię. -Bardzo istotne w związku.

-To eufemizm? –spytał detektyw, nie całkiem rozczarowanym tonem.

-Nieee…

Sherlocka zastanowił ten temat. Potem wyswobodził się nieco i przekręcił na bok. John natychmiast zmienił pozycję i wetknął głowę pod jego podbródek. Owijając go ramieniem, nogę trzymał między jego nogami, ale niezbyt blisko. Nie byli już tak razem ściśnięci, ale z pewnością… cóż…byli razem.

-I co dalej? -zapytał.

-To właśnie jest to.-wyjaśnił mu John. -Czuj się zaproszony. Możesz dołączyć w każdej chwili.

Sherlock położył rękę na ciepłych plecach Johna. I co miał teraz począć? Spróbował go delikatnie poklepać i ręka na jego własnych plecach zaczęła go głaskać w górę i w dół. To było miłe, więc zaczął naśladować ten ruch i John zamruczał pod nosem w jego kark. Sherlock zacieśnił objęcia.

Zafascynował go ten nowy aspekt doktora, nie widział nigdy wcześniej. Ich „jedna noc" okazała się zadziwiająca w nieoczekiwany sposób. Nie tyle z powodu fizycznych doznań, które, tak, jak przewidywał, okazały się przytłaczające, choćby z powodu swojej nowości; ale też sposobu, w jaki John się zachowywał. Był taki pewny siebie, bardzo ufny, często wymagający, ale ciągle ostrożny. Dzięki temu Sherlock czuł się bezpieczny i bardzo, bardzo chciany.

A teraz John był zwinięty w kłębek w jego ramionach, pełen absolutnego zaufania i taki wrażliwy na zranienie, że Sherlock czuł przypływ wielkiej opiekuńczości, kiedy tak leżeli zawinięci w kołdrę, trzymając się kurczowo swojej „przerwy" i siebie nawzajem.

-Zdecydowałeś się?-zapytał John w końcu.

Sherlock oparł brodę na palcach i przechylił głowę na bok.

-Musiałeś drastycznie obniżyć poziom wiary w moją inteligencję, jeśli myślisz, że jestem wystarczająco głupi, by teraz dać sobie spokój.

-Masz na myśli sex?

-Mam na myśli ciebie. -Sherlock przejechał ręką po karku Johna i w dół, przez całą długość jego kręgosłupa. -Całego ciebie**.**

John rozpromienił się i detektyw mógłby przejechać przez kontynenty, podążając za tym uśmiechem. Rozważał chwilkę, czy to dopuszczalne, całować się przed umyciem zębów, ale John sięgnął w górę i odpowiedział na jego niezadane pytanie, całując go. Mimo wszystko Sherlock trzymał usta zamknięte, dla bezpieczeństwa.

Po chwili John się wycofał, na jego twarzy był niepokój.

–Więc jednak lubisz sex?

-Jeśli tego nie zauważyłeś, to wcale nie jesteś tak doświadczony, jak sądziłem.

-Z tobą nie można niczego zakładać z góry. Możliwe, że polubiło to tylko twoje ciało, a umysł nadal uważa za coś odrażającego.

-Cóż, zapewniam, że spodobało mi się mnie całemu.- obiecał, a potem obrócił Johna na plecy i usiadł na nim. -Właściwie, to myślę, że moglibyśmy… -zawahał się, zauważając lekkie napięcie w ciele mężczyzny. -Co jest?

-Nic.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

-Podczas, gdy nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że udało ci się wczoraj w nocy uciszyć mój umysł, to mogę cię również zapewnić, że nie stwierdziłem w nim trwałych uszkodzeń. Nadal ciężko ci będzie mnie okłamać.

-Czy nie powiedziałeś, że musimy już wstawać?

-Dokładnie tak. -zgodził się Sherlock z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. -Nastąpi to tak szybko, jak tylko mi powiesz, co jest nie tak.

-Nic, serio. Szczerze. Jestem po prostu troszkę przytłoczony, jak sadzę. To tak jakby wygrać los na loterii- trudno to pojąć tak od razu.

-Myślę, że wolę już być samochodem, niż podatkiem od głupoty dla ludzi, którzy nie rozumieją rachunku prawdopodobieństwa. -Sherlock odparł. -Ale to nie to. -oparł się na łokciu i ujął w dłonie twarz kochanka, sprawdzając z namysłem jego wyraz twarzy. -To coś związanego z seksem.-powiedział, a wtedy jego serce stanęło. -Och! Czy nie byłem…

-Możesz sobie odpuścić wątpliwości. -obiecał John. -Jeśli wyczytałeś coś podobnego z mojej twarzy,to powinnyśmy zarezerwować ci tomografię mózgu tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Sherlock się uśmiechnął.

-Więc co? Musimy wyjść niedługo a ty marnujesz czas.

-Gdzieśmy to byli?

-John!

-OK, dobrze. -odburknął. -Ja po prostu… to głupie…

Sherlock uszczypnął go w ucho, niezbyt delikatnie.

-Ała! Chciałbym po prostu spędzić z tobą więcej czasu, to wszystko. -wypalił. -Zrobiłem coś… popchnąłem cię na głęboką wodę, bo miałem do dyspozycji tylko jedną noc, żeby cię przekonać. Ale tak naprawdę to wolałbym żeby rzeczy działy się wolniej, żebyśmy się mogli tym nacieszyć.-zaczerwienił się, co Sherlock uznał za nieprawdopodobnie urocze.

-Mówiłem, że to głupie.

-To miłe. Możemy tak zrobić.

John popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. -Co… potrafisz to wykasować?

-Nigdy. -odpowiedział detektyw. Co za śmieszny pomysł. -Ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żeby zacząć na nowo, pozwolić, żeby wszystko działo się powoli. Jeśli to jest coś, czego chcesz, to powinnyśmy spróbować.

-Naprawdę?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem tak długo potrafił siebie przekonywać ,że nie kocha tego człowieka. –Naprawdę.

Wygrzebanie się z łóżka zajęło im pół godziny, a kolejne czterdzieści minut ubranie się, ponieważ pokój nie był zbyt duży i nie byli w stanie przejść obok siebie bez jakiegoś rodzaju fizycznego kontaktu… co nieuchronnie prowadziło do całowania, a później do natychmiastowego owinięcia się wokół siebie i bycia przyciśniętym do najbliższej dostępnej powierzchni. John wykazywał tendencje do celowania w ułożenie poziome, natomiast Sherlock odkrywał wielkie zamiłowanie do pionu, gdyż pokochał sposób w jaki przyciskał go przyjaciel. Ostatecznie, wciąż mogli zarządzić nowy początek w jakiś inny jasny poranek.

-Gdzie idziemy? -spytał John. -Myślałem że sprawa jest rozwiązana.

-Bo jest. Idziemy do Starbucksa.

-Serio? -doktor wyglądał na zaskoczonego. -OK.

Sherlock odniósł wrażenie, że mógłby teraz powiedzieć „praca w kanałach", a otrzymałby taką samą odpowiedź. Musiało być coś, co mógł powiedzieć, by utrzymać ten szczególnie dobry humor Johna; i było to warte bardziej szczegółowego dochodzenia, później.

Kiedy doszli do Starbucksa, John wyciągnął rękę w kierunku klamki, lecz Sherlock chwycił go za ramię i przycisnął do siebie.

-Jeszcze chwila. -popatrzył przez okno do środka. Zobaczył znajomego baristę, stojącego niedaleko i jak zwykle rozmawiającego z kobietą, która zawsze przyciągała jego uwagę. Wyglądało jednak na to, że właśnie zbierała się do wyjścia.

Sherlock wyczuwał zmieszanie Johna, ale zignorował je, czekając, aż mężczyzna w środku go zauważy. Potrwało to czas jakiś, bo nie potrafił oderwać spojrzenia od dziewczyny. Detektyw miał już zamiar postukać w szybę, kiedy tamten popatrzył w ich kierunku. Uśmiechnął się lekko, ze zrozumieniem, i już miał się odwrócić, gdy Sherlock podniósł palec, żądając jego uwagi. Barista patrzył i czekał. Widząc to, Sherlock bardzo powoli i wyraźnie włożył swoją dłoń w dłoń Johna i uniósł je razem. John popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem i detektyw rzucił mu krótki uśmiech, zanim odwrócił się znów do baristy i kiwnął do niego. „Twoja kolej" mówiło całe jego zachowanie. Puścił dłoń Johna i złożył ręce na piersi, przyjmując postawę oczekiwania. Oczy młodego człowieka otwarły się szeroko, spojrzał na dziewczynę, która grzebała w torbie, potem zwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka i lekko pochylił głowę.

Sherlock zmarszczył czoło.

-Wyślij mu stanowcze spojrzenie, John. -zamruczał, bez odwracania spojrzenia od baristy. Doktor nic nie odpowiedział, ale musiał się zastosować do polecenia, ponieważ młody człowiek w środku zrobił krok w tył i zbladł. Potem wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i podszedł, lekko dotykając ramienia dziewczyny, która upuściła swoją torbę na stół. Ewidentnie walczył ze sobą, spojrzał znów w okno, ale tymczasem dziewczyna zauważyła, co robi i obejrzała się, jej twarz była zmieszana. Wydawało się już, że się odwróci, kiedy barista pochylił się do przodu i pocałował ją w policzek.

Dziewczyna otwarła usta ze zdumienia, zarzuciła głową, ewidentnie zadając jakieś pytanie, ale młody człowiek nie był, w tym momencie, zdolny do mówienia i tylko wzruszył ramionami, jego twarz była jaskrawo czerwona.

Przez moment Sherlock bał się najgorszego, ale na szczęście dziewczyna była zrobiona z czegoś twardszego, niż chłopak, bo pocałowała go w policzek. Kiedy się wycofała, młody mężczyzna wreszcie powiedział parę słów… i wtedy go uściskała.

Uwagę Sherlocka przyciągnęło teraz okienko do przyjmowania zamówień, gdzie atmosfera wydawała się eksplodować ogólną radością: reszta pracowników z entuzjazmem przybijała sobie nawzajem piątki. Zachował ostatnie spojrzenie dla pary- teraz to określenie stało się całkowicie odpowiednie- i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do młodego mężczyzny, kiedy tamten podniósł głowę zanurzoną we włosach dziewczyny.

A potem detektyw się odwrócił.

-Wszystko dobrze? -spytał bez emocji, w odpowiedzi na kpiące spojrzenie Johna.

-Co to było?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

-Mieliśmy umowę. -odpowiedział. -Którą najlepiej można podsumować jako: „zrobię to, jeśli ty też zrobisz".

John potrząsnął głową.

-Czasem bierzesz mnie przez zaskoczenie.

Sherlock uznał, że pomysł ten posiada wiele zalet

-Mamy pokój w hotelu jeszcze przez dwie godziny. -zauważył.

-Och, naprawdę? -John wskazał w stronę drzwi. -Nie chcesz wejść? Co z kawą?

-No cóż, zastanawiam się, kiedy planujesz początek programu „powolne rozpoczynanie spraw"?- zapytał, nie próbując ukryć blasku w oczach. -Czy to będzie projekt z siedzibą w Londynie?

John wyszczerzył wolno zęby.

-Ścigam cię.

*- nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów: ang. **not be your cup of tea** - nie przepadać za czymś, nie lubić czegoś


End file.
